


Lost

by Miss_Bubblegum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Same Timeline as Harry Potter Books, Technology, based off an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bubblegum/pseuds/Miss_Bubblegum
Summary: On average it takes first year students at hogwarts a week or so to get anywhere in the castle on their own without getting lost. Peggy got lost one memorable time before she learned though.





	

Like all first years Peggy was completely in awe of Hogwarts, it's towers, it's classrooms, and it's many many corridors. 

So many corridors that every first year counts it as a great personal accomplishment when they are able to stop getting lost on the way to class. Every class had it's own ideas on how to accomplish this-roaming the halls until they found a place they recognized, asking older students to show them around the entire first week, guessing blindly....all worked about the same. The Gryffindor girls of Peggy's year were not much different, their plan being moving together as a pack. The thoughts behind it was that the more kids the more likely people notice them and give directions. 

Reality was a little different, when friend groups were made in the dorm it was hard to keep as a group when half of them were too caught up in gossip to focus on their non-friend roommates. Ginny Weasley, the redheaded girl from the sorting was getting around by reading notes that were made by a book, lucky thing. Peggy just kept getting separated and lost. 

Peggy realized that she may have a problem first when she didn't recognize the hallway. The feeling became more pronounced however when she found herself alone, noone to back her up or help. The hallway was a little less than ideal, it looked miles away from anything even a bit useful. What part of the castle was she in even?

"I am going to be so late for dinner..." she muttered to herself, hoping that hogwarts had teachers search the hallways at night or something to find lost kids. It would be long and lonely if they didn't, that was to be sure. But what if they didn't do it if noone was lost? She wondered in a panic if any of her roommates would notice she was gone, Ginny was so attached to her diary and her older brothers...she didn't exactly look around before she went to bed. What about Clara? No no, Clara read for hours before bed with her curtains drawn. Jacqueline wouldn't be much help either, she liked to keep up to date with muggle news and watched reports half the night. 

Peggy was alone, in some random place in a large cold castle. It was likely noone knew she was gone. With less than a weeks training in magic she was useless to do anything relevent to the situation at all with magic. This was just great. 

Never having gotten the term 'if you get lost stay where you are' beaten into her head by her parents, she kept walking, getting more scared and cornered feeling by the minute. The movement was making it worse but she didnt stop. A part of her told her that her only hope was to keep going, that if she did she would find a way. 

 

Seeing another person was a godsend, even if they did look completely done with all the shit life has given them today. He was taller than her, which didn't say much as Peggy was on the short side even for a basically ten year old.  His hair was so fluffy looking, Peggy just wanted to touch it, but settled for asking his help.

"um...hi. I'm lost."

"That's obvious."

"Can you show me a way back to the entrance hall?"

"you're in the dungeons how did you even....nevermind. Sure. Follow closely." 

Following the nice...was that a green tie...slytherin boy, she was at long last in the great hall. Dinner was over though, which was a dissapointment of course but she could deal with that. 

"Thank you so much!!!"

"Get your own guide next time. I'm sure that some try hard would be willing to show around a first year."

"What year are you in?"

"Second. Thomas Jefferson, dont ask after me." he said coldly. Peggy however was more interested in the first part, 

"you're in second year? You're so tall though!" 

"yes. Now go back to your lions den. Your friends must be worried."

The entire time back she couldn't stop thinking about how cute that Thomas guy looked, his hair was so fluffy!! She would talk to Angel tomorrow, ask about him maybe. She would say she was really thankful of what he did. 

It wasn't a lie exactly...she just wanted to see him again too. If he was in Angies year she would know, it would be nice and easy. 

 

Not exactly, but when Peggy tucked herself in she took note of her roommates, all of them were doing as she thought they would, watching videos and writing and reading. 

Peggy closed her curtains and tried to pretend that none of them noticing she was gone didn't hurt her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'll have Peggy meet one or two people from the rp a story unless it's about her feelings alone. 
> 
> Jacqueline is Jackie Kennedy, bc why not? 
> 
> This is during the chamber of secrets.


End file.
